Christmas Suprise
by V Machine on Paper
Summary: A happy Puckabrina Christmas to you all! I tried to make this a original as possible.
1. Feng Shui

**Christmas, Puckabina story…hopefully different to everyone else's. Enjoy! Post book 7.** All of this is in Australian English, so FYI none of the words in this story are misspelt, well, to Aussies they aren't. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM SERIES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! ALL CREDIT GOES TO MR. MICHEAL BUCKLEY.

Red is completely sane and now the same age as Daphne (10). She has a shy personality.

Puck and Sabrina are 14.

Tobias Clay (Mr. Canis) and Uncle Jake still live with everyone. Briar Rose and Jake got married.

Granny Relda obviously still stuck in Ferryport Landing.

The Scarlet Hand has disappeared and Charming is back in control of the town as mayor. Humans live in Ferryport Landing once more. Charming married Snow White.

Veronica's baby was born. She named him Basil and he is 3.

All the kids (except for Basil Jnr., of course) go to Ferryport Landing Elementary, which now has NO Everafters working there. When Sabrina, Puck, Daphne and Red are at school they act like completely normal people. Puck still goes by Robin Goodfellow at school. Red is known as Crimson Riding when she's at school.

Everyone in the house is friends (including Sabrina and Red, excluding Veronica and Goldilocks, Sabrina and Puck, but this book will make sure that changes are made AHHAHAHHAHAH!)

**Chapter One: Feng Shui**

_Tap tap tap! Tap tap tap! _Sabrina Grimm awoke to the sound of someone knocking loudly on her grandmother's house's door. She checked her bedside clock. 5:30 am. Sabrina sighed. Knowing the people who lived in this house, they would probably still be sleeping, or couldn't be bothered to go and get the door. She couldn't blame them.

Grumbling to herself, she trudged down the stairs, flicking a gaze at the family calendar. Only two weeks until Christmas Eve.

Sabrina reached the door and let out a small gasp when she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

Standing in front of her, was none other then the famous Everafter Goldilocks.

'Oh, um, hi Goldi,' she mumbled awkwardly, wondering what her mother would say when and if she realised Goldi was here.

'Hello!' Goldi replied cheerfully. 'Your mother invited me here.'

'M-my mother?' Sabrina asked incredulously. Goldi nodded. 'She wanted me to help with the Christmas decorations' Sabrina nodded, taking Goldi's word for it. She led the beautiful woman inside and could almost feel Goldi's radiating off her and disapproval filling the whole room. She knew Goldi would be shocked at how much 'feng shui' the house lacked.

'Tut, tut, half of the furniture in this room is in the wrong place!' Goldi cried, but not before she could shoot a glance at Sabrina who had tried, and failed, at stifling a yawn. 'Oh, I'm sorry! I've kept you up at five in the morning!' Goldi apologised. 'Why don't you head on up to bed and leave me to decorate?' Sabrina nodded groggily and traipsed back up the stairs.


	2. Pain Free

**Christmas, Puckabina story…hopefully different to everyone else's. Enjoy! Post book 7.** All of this is in Australian English, so FYI none of the words in this story are misspelt, well, to Aussies they aren't. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM SERIES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! ALL CREDIT GOES TO MR. MICHEAL BUCKLEY.

**(A/N)Okay guys PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry, I didn't leave you a message of when I'm gonna do a next chapter, forgot about that… OH, and if you received an email saying i updated my story, I just fixed a few spelling errors and made the mini argument between Puck and Sabrina READABLE! but i didnt actually add anything new, unless u didnt get to read the mini argument ;)  
**

**Chapter Two: Pain Free  
**

When Sabrina woke up at 9:30 am, she got the shock of her life. Everywhere, there was gold tinsel, mini snow domes and in the centre of the room, there was a HUGE Christmas tree. Her eyes scanned the room and she found that Daphne, Red and Puck had already woken up and were watching T.V. Goldi was adding baubles to the tree.

Sabrina sighed. Now that Daphne had gotten her own room (which had a secret magic door leading to Red's) she almost missed sharing a room with her little sister.

'Brina, isn't this great?' Daphne cried 'If feng shui was fruit juice, I think we would be drowning in O.J!'

'Ummm, OK….' Sabrina replied, not knowing how to respond. She was puzzled. She had been living with her grandmother for three whole years, and Relda had never asked anyone else to help with the decorations. Christmas was a small celebration in the Grimm house.

'Is Granny awake?' Daphne shook her head. As if on cue, Granny Relda walked down the stairs with a smile on her face.

'Goldi, you did a great job,' she said. Goldilocks blushed.

'Just thank Veronica for me when she wakes up,' she beamed.

'I'm already awake,' everyone turned to see Veronica Grimm at the foot of the stairs, grinning. 'The house looks fantastic, Goldi.' Goldilocks blushed again.

'But Granny,' Sabrina asked. 'You've never made this big of a deal out of Christmas before...so why are you now?'

'Because Charming is busy with mayoral business and Snow has no one to spend Christmas with her, so I invited her to Christmas dinner. Don't forget that Briar Rose is coming and so is Cinderella.' Relda replied.

'What? So you joined a mother's club and now they're all coming over to celebrate? What if one of them goes in my room? I don't want sugary PRINCESSES stomping around and tainting my pranking headquarters!' Puck cried.

'Cindy, Briar and Snow are coming for Christmas dinner and that's settled,' Relda scolded. Puck rolled his eyes.

At that moment, Henry Grimm appeared in the doorway. 'Wow, who decorated?'

'Goldilocks,' Veronica replied firmly. Sabrina almost yelled in shock. Hadn't Goldi and Veronica always been bitter enemies? It took her a moment to realise that her mouth was wide open, forming a perfect 'O'. She hastily closed it and walked over to the dining table.

'Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhh!'

Sabrina found herself suspended in a net, which was attached to the ceiling.

'PPPPUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!'

'Yes?' He asked innocently, making Sabrina's blood boil.

'GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!'

'No, I don't think I will.'

'YOU ARE DEAD, FAIRY BOY! YA HEAR ME? DEAD!

Puck just laughed. 'I was just giving you an early Christmas present!'

'GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, OR I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR LEG!'

'Haha! And how do plan to do that, while your inside my net?'

No reply.

'Puck, please just get her down...' Granny Relda pleaded.

'If you insist...' Puck blew a long, sour note from his little wooden flute, and soon he was surrounded by his pixie minions.

'Okay, squirts, release the hostage.' The pixies chattered, as if sharing their own personal joke. The minions flew up to the rope suspending Sabrina, and burnt it in half. Sabrina crashed to the floor in a heap. 'Oww!' She glared at the fairy standing in front of her.

'You asked if I could release you. You said nothing about making it pain free.'

Sabrina scowled.


	3. Christmas Eve

**Christmas, Puckabina story…hopefully different to everyone else's. Enjoy! Post book 7.** All of this is in Australian English, so FYI none of the words in this story are misspelt, well, to Aussies they aren't. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM SERIES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! ALL CREDIT GOES TO MR. MICHEAL BUCKLEY.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I WILL HAPPILY TAKE THEM INTO ACCOUNT! 120 HITS ON MY STORY, IT MIGHT NOT SEEM THAT MUCH TO YOU GUYS, BUT IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!  
**

**Chapter 3: Christmas Eve**

'I got it!' Uncle Jake cried at the family dinner table. Daphne choked on her blue pizza. Uncle Jake hastily slapped her back.

'What have you got, Jake?' Henry asked, a hint of impatience in his voice.

'After Goldi had finished decorating, I knew that something was missing, didn't know what, but something was definitely missing. It just didn't feel Christmassy enough. So I've been researching my butt off. I researched everything about Christmas, but I only just realised what was missing…about two and a half minutes ago.'

'Clearly,' Daphne muttered.

'Mistletoe!' Jake said happily. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a magic wand. Muttering something unintelligible under his breath, he waved the wand and suddenly sprigs of mistletoe materialized out of thin air. Everybody scurried out of the way, making sure that the mistletoe wasn't anywhere near them. Jake laughed. 'It's OK. No need to kiss now. I'll save these for tomorrow.' He grabbed the sprigs of mistletoe and shoved them into one of his many coat pockets.

After dinner finished, and Sabrina had finished doing the dishes, walked back up the stairs, planning to change into her P.J's and get ready for bed. She found Puck waiting in front of room. 'Uhh, hi?' she asked.

'Can you come over to my room for a second?' the fairy asked.

'Uhh, sure...'

'Great.' Puck grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down the hall into his room.

Puck's room never failed to amaze Sabrina. But there was little admiration time, as Puck pulled and flung her onto his trampoline bed.

'Why did ask me to come here?' Sabrina asked.

'To help me decorate.'

'Huh?'

'Yeah. Help me decorate. For Christmas. Yeah, I was worried your itty bitty brain might not be able to understand. Do you want me to explain slower? Or maybe use smaller words?'

'Wait...why do want ME to help?'

'Because, you're a girl...'

'_Really?_' Sabrina asked beneath a think layer of sarcasm.

'And girls are good with all the frilly, decorating stuff...'

'So you want me to make your room be frilly and decorative?'

'No! No! I would vomit if that ever happened! Just, you know, make it look cool for Christmas. Like, maybe you could put in a HUGE skeleton to the wall or-'

'Gross! If that's what you're 'employing' me to do, then deal's over, dirtbag. Why didn't ask Goldilocks to help you when she was here?'

'Coz she would have made my room full to the brim with feng shui and I live for disorder and mess.'

Sabrina rolled her eyes. 'Fine.'

Puck was surprisingly co-operative and polite when they were decorating, even if a little messy. Whenever he decided he didn't like the colour of a tinsel, he simply took it off the wall and threw it on the ground.

'Arggh!' Sabrina tripped over a model snowman, but Puck caught her just in time. She realised that she was being cradled in his arms, and she quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

'Right...errm. I'm getting pretty tired and I think that we've decorated enough...soo...errm..I'm heading on up to bed.'

'Thanks, Grimm, for you know, helping my out.'

And before Sabrina could say 'you're welcome' Puck leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Sabrina just stood there for a few seconds, dumbstruck. Then she rushed out the door and into her room. Her face burning. The most surprising thing about the kiss was that it was nice...and maybe, Sabrina thought, just maybe, she actually loved Puck.

Umm...okay not a very good cliffy BUT PLEASE REVIEW, THAT'S THE only way my stories are going to get better, so please please please REVIEW! im willing to take Any constructive criticisms. oh and can someone plz tell me

a) what OOC means

b) how to PM some one

I'm new to fanfic, btw


	4. Five Minutes

**Christmas, Puckabina story…hopefully different to everyone else's. Enjoy! Post book 7.** All of this is in Australian English, so FYI none of the words in this story are misspelt, well, to Aussies they aren't. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM SERIES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! ALL CREDIT GOES TO MR. MICHEAL BUCKLEY.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I WILL HAPPILY TAKE THEM INTO ACCOUNT! SADLY, THIS IS THE GRAND FINALE OF CHRISTMAS SURPRISE, BUT I AM WORKING ON A SERIES, SEQUEL TO THIS TORY, SO IDEAS WILL BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED :o)**

THANKS TO

i heart manga 89

bluelotus22

fruTmajik

for adding me to their subscriber's/alert list! These are 3 AMAZING authors! Check out thier stories! Special special thanks to bluelotus22 as he/she will mention this story in the next chapter of her story, Always, an amazing story. READ READ READ!

**Chapter 4: He Started It**

-Christmas Day (morning)-

Ever since the kiss, Puck's pranks had doubled, which made absolutely NO sense to Sabrina as HE had started 'it'. But, after a year of living with Puck, she had had plenty of practice avoiding his traps, nets and 'objects'.

One morning, however, she just snapped, when Puck dumped a bucket of goo on her head.

'PUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!' she screamed. The fairy simply darted out of the way of her mad punches and kicks and sped off towards his room, with an angry Sabrina in hot pursuit.

'PUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!' she yelled again, storming into the boy's amazing bedroom.

'Hmm?' Puck asked, 'apparently' clueless.

'Why?' Sabrina asked simply. 'You just HAVE to pull all these stupid, immature pranks on me, for NO GOOD RESON! You started 'it'! Why do you have to pick on ME?'

'Umm…' Puck stammered. 'I'll tell you later…'

'What? What do you mean by 'later'?'

''Coz I can't spend another second looking at your disgusting puke-face,' He told her and simply walked out the door.

Christmas Evening

_Tap tap tap! _

'Sabrina? Could you get the door for me?' Relda called from the kitchen. 'I'm making Christmas dinner!'

'Which could probably be translated into reindeer steak', Sabrina muttered under her breath, and trudged down the stairs, still fuming at Puck for dumping the slimy goo in her hair.

She answered the door, only to find Baba Yaga staring back at her from the doorstep, her insane house on chicken legs waiting patiently.

Sabrina turned to her grandmother with a look of utter horror on her face. She and the decrypts cannibal-witch had not shared a pleasant history.

'Granny?' she croaked hoarsely.

'Hmm?'

'Umm…how can I say this…? I THOUGHT ONLY SNOW WHITE, BRIAR CINDY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE COMING OVER!' Sabrina yelled.

'Yes, but when I heard that Baba Yaga had never tasted Christmas pudding, I just _had _to invite her...do you mind, _liebling_?'

'Oh nooooooo, not at all,' Sabrina replied, her voice leaking sarcasm.

'Okay then, end of discussion. Old Mother, come inside,' Granny said warmly, turning to face the witch.

Christmas dinner was an awkward affair. Neither Puck nor Sabrina looked at each other, and when they did, they just exchanged stony cold looks. The rest of the family, Baba Yaga and the three princesses took no notice. They were used to this kind of thing.

After dinner, Puck mouthed to Sabrina '_My room, five minutes_.' Sabrina decided she would come. If it was a prank, she could punch the pesky fairy as soon it was over. If it was to apologise, then she would his words and remind the fairy that he was still a moron.

Sabrina walked into Puck's room. The decorations that they had put up were still displayed along the mini-forest that was the fairy's bedroom. There was something different about the room, but Sabrina couldn't quite place it.

'Hey,' she said dryly to Puck, who was sitting on his trampoline-bed.

'Hey,' he replied simply and patted the spot next to him, indicating her to sit.

Puck whispered a few words so softly, that Sabrina didn't know weather he had actually said them or not.

'I love you.'

'l love you, too,' Sabrina replied, and realised she was telling the truth.

'Look up,' Puck whispered softly.

Sabrina redirected her gaze to the sky/ceiling, and only then did she realise what was different about Puck's room. Floating above them, was a single sprig of mistletoe, but it was all Sabrina needed.

She leaned in and kissed Puck, gently on the lips.

WHAT DIDJA THINK? I know, ending's a bit rando but PLEASE CLICK THAT PRETTY LIL' SPEECH BUBBLE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! SPECIAL THANKS TO ANYONE WHO HAS ADDED ME AS A FAVE AUTHOR/FAVE STORY OR ADDED ME TO THEIR ALERT LIST LUV 4EVA

V


	5. Authors Note and Thank You's

**OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THIS STORY HAS RECEIVED ALMOST 750 HITS, IT MIGHT NOT SEEM MUCH TO OTHER AUTHORS, WHO PROBABLY HAVE, LIKE, 2000 HITS, BUT IT'S SO AMAZING THAT SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORY!**

**THE DAY AFTER I RELEASED MY FOURTH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WAS THE HIGHEST MY STORY HAS PEAKED (AT 166 HITS).**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, SUBSCRIBED, OR ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'VE READ MY STORY WHILE LOGGED ON TO FANFICTION, BECAUSE 15 REVIEWS SEEMS LIKE A SMALL NUMBER FOR 750 HITS.**

**I AM WORKING ON A SERIES, SO I MIGHT BE TEMPORARILY ABSENT FROM FANFICTION FOR A WHILE. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO **

**CURLSCAT-FOR GIVING ME SUCH GOOD FEEDBACK!**

**BLUELOTUS22-FOR MENTIONING MY STORY IN HIS/HER'S.**

**LOVEROFBOOKS4EVA-FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW.**

**I HEART MANJA 89-FOR MAKING ME HIS/HER FAVOURITE.**

**BIGTIMEBOOKS-GREAT REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! XOX!**


End file.
